


[DE]Slowly·番外二 03

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：D/E分级：脑残17简介：狼人AU*严重警告*：不止一辆车，年龄操作，跨物种操作，非常可怕*其他*：梗来自Rin丘丘03存档





	[DE]Slowly·番外二 03

03

　　生血的威力不可小觑，但经过Eduardo的努力，这个夜晚对Daniel来说已经不再那么难熬。

　　被折腾过头的Eduardo趴在他肚子上睡得很沉，时不时地还嚼着他的毛发用来磨牙。小家伙把自己蜷缩成小小的一团，没过一会儿还用脑袋拱拱他，完全是个小孩子睡觉的样子。

　　Daniel需要处理的有狼崽子肚皮里他射到深处的东西，从贴合处的体温Daniel察觉得到，它们在让Eduardo发烧。

　　但他的宝贝睡得太香了，Daniel有些不忍心。冬夜里即使是身处树洞也是冷得吓人，Daniel尽可能把Eduardo牢牢地圈到自己的保护底下，和还在燃烧的火堆一起为小家伙提供一点温度，让对方不要把自己冻坏。

　　又过了几个钟头，Eduardo进入深度睡眠，连动都不会动了，Daniel化身成了原本人类的样子。

　　不得不承认，他是更愿意这样的，虽然多数同类的想法会跟他相反。

　　他喜欢用双手感知世界，而用不是坚硬的爪子。比起厮杀，Daniel更中意和平。所以他会到人类的城市里生活，只有在别人主动冒犯时出击。

　　Eduardo是他唯一的补偿，虽然在得到这只小狼崽上面Daniel有作弊嫌疑，可是谁又会跟他计较呢。

　　小心地把对方的上半身揽进怀里，Eduardo绵长的呼吸就贴在Daniel的侧颈。小家伙在被分开腿的时候很老实，乖乖地让Daniel用手指伸到入口里清理滑下来的浊液。可更深的地方就没办法了，三根指头是Eduardo承受的极限，再超过的话就要被弄醒了，Daniel有点无奈，只能从一边的地上捡过了之前被他的奶糖脱下的斗篷，盖住白得发光的Eduardo的身体，勉强增加一点保暖，Daniel也闭上了眼睛等着天亮的到来。

　　

　　第二天清早阳光穿过树洞外围的枝条和杂草，留下一地斑驳的光影落在Daniel和Eduardo的脚边。

　　地上的柴火堆早就熄灭，麋鹿的尸体也冻得硬邦邦的，混在泥土里的血液凝起了一层冰碴子。这样的天气，足以冰冻一切，连森林里食腐的兽类那么灵敏的鼻子也闻不到空气中有它们目标的气味。

　　Daniel早就醒了。或者说，他根本就没睡，只是陪他的宝贝眯了会儿眼睛，但整个夜晚他的感官和认知都清晰无比。

　　他老早就注意到了Eduardo光秃秃的脚丫子，被冻得每根趾头都可怜兮兮地蜷起，足跟也是红红的。

　　并不是没想过给小家伙暖暖脚，至少套上鞋袜，可后半夜里的狼崽子力气大的不得了，就像那种没有尾巴的熊一样缩在自己怀里，双手分别扒着Daniel的肩膀和手臂，整颗小脑袋都埋进他的胸膛，Daniel低头只能看见他家奶糖乱糟糟的头发和又密又翘的睫毛。每当Daniel试图动作都会被牢牢地抓紧，Eduardo则会像只没断奶的小动物，皱眉哼哼着不让Daniel走。

　　真成养奶崽子了。Daniel一下就想到了二十几年前他把这只毛茸茸软乎乎的家伙从另一只头狼的领地慢慢叼回自己的家里的场景。

　　那时候的Eduardo也是黏他黏得要死，跟在他脚后跟后面到处捣乱，一到睡觉就往他怀里钻。

　　不一样的是当年的Eduardo是只覆盖着绒毛的小狼，而如今趴在他身上的是个上面盖着层兽皮制的布料，底下浑身光溜溜的少年。

　　Daniel觉得要是再不起来Eduardo肯定又得冻病了。他用还能活动的那只手摸了摸小家伙的脑袋，已经没再发烧，体温却变得有些偏低，但是也还算正常。

　　Eduardo发出了一点声音，因为脸上的触感，咕哝了一串没有意义的语调。Daniel轻笑着把大拇指塞进对方微张着的嘴巴里，满意地感受到来自狼崽子餍足的吮吸。

　　然后他用了点力道，从地上撑起了身，连带着托起Eduardo的重量。Daniel在给Eduardo穿好衣服的时间里Eduardo都没真正地清醒过，最多只是迷糊地喊了声Daniel的名字，穿完之后就又倒在Daniel的腿上，再一次睡得又香又甜。

　　Daniel觉得自家宝贝可爱到简直想上手捏脸，可这样说不定会真把他弄醒。这里没有水，Daniel没法给Eduardo处理干净身体里和大腿根的狼藉，穿的也都是前一天皱巴巴的衣服，Eduardo最讨厌脏兮兮粘乎乎了，说不定会发脾气咬人。

　　终于，当Daniel停止东看西看，意识到是时候给自己和小家伙填饱肚子，时间都快到了正午。Daniel不饿，昨天Eduardo喂给他的生血还在胃里持续燃烧着为他补给能量，谢天谢地这鹿血的后效不大，不然他又得控制不住兽化。

　　Daniel都不知道该哭还是该笑。Eduardo自作主张地在月圆之夜喂他那么多血，显然对这些东西都没有概念。可归根结底责任还是得落到Daniel自己头上，他把小家伙养的太好，完全养成了个人类的贵族小少爷，以至于本性在Eduardo身上都不太明显。

　　一时之间Daniel也搞不清楚这究竟是对还是不对，不过到头来吃苦头的也只有他的小崽子，昨晚发生的就像是变相的惩罚，不同的是Eduardo从来没有哪次有这么乖巧过。

　　他是不需要食物，但Eduardo可正饿得发慌。Daniel感觉到被小家伙含在嘴里嘬的手指指腹传来一阵刺痛，Eduardo用上了牙齿。

　　环视一圈能拿来喂狼崽子的似乎只有那头小麋鹿。Daniel从没看见过Eduardo捉猎物的样子，他也什么都没教过，但他的宝贝看起来并没有让他失望。

　　只可惜没亲眼看到。Daniel想象了一下雪白的毛团子去捕食一头鹿的场景，差点忍不住笑出来。

　　拇指越来越疼，Daniel不得不把Eduardo叫醒，否则这根指头就要保不住了。倒不是说Daniel舍不得，只不过要等它再长回来不仅费时还麻烦。

　　钳住Eduardo的小下巴，Daniel从小家伙被迫张开的嘴里抽出自己的手指。几乎是立刻Eduardo就不高兴了，整张脸迅速地皱到一起，像只刚出生的可怜崽子，还不会睁眼睛，只能呜咽着蹭Daniel的裤子。

　　“小狗，该起来了。”Daniel眉毛上扬，眼角都是笑意，Eduardo的依赖让他很满意。

　　大概也是睡够了，Eduardo没一会儿就被叫醒过来。他的头枕在Daniel的大腿，对方正低着头看他，那双眼睛里是Eduardo熟悉的深蓝。

　　彻底醒来之前Eduardo还有点懵，Daniel看着他的琥珀般的眼珠子眨巴眨巴了好几下，愣愣地盯着自己，两片嘴唇红红亮亮的像晶冻，便不客气地凑上去又亲又咬起来。

　　“唔……！”Eduardo回过神来，他正被吻得七荤八素，Daniel的舌头扫过他的牙齿，探到口腔里纠缠起了自己的。Daniel把他堵得一句话都说不出来。

　　直到Eduardo被亲得眼泪在眼眶里打转，Daniel才放过他。红扑扑的脸蛋和亮晶晶的嘴巴，小家伙好看到足以让人胃口大开。

　　“Dan——”Eduardo一脸委屈，刚刚差点被亲断气，但连控诉一般的叫声都软糯得像棉花和羽毛。

　　Daniel装模作样地摆出一副正经脸，挑了挑眉，把之前被啃得流血的指头举到Eduardo眼前。

　　“这是还给你的，小狗，我可还没把你的牙齿咬下来。”

　　Eduardo快哭了，不说话只是默默闭紧双唇，气鼓鼓地瞪着倚老卖老的年长狼人。

　　口头上欺负够了他的狼崽子，Daniel总算好心地想起自己是为什么要把Eduardo喊醒。

　　“你饿不饿？”

　　说着Daniel就从地上站起来，速度太快导致在惯性之下Eduardo后脑勺着地，发出嘭的一声。

　　这一下摔得很结实，Eduardo觉得自己的脑浆都要从眼睛里被撞出来了似的。作俑者则毫无歉意地蹲下来揉了揉他的脑袋，确认他还好好的就转身走向先前那头被他咬死的猎物。

　　“Dudu要吃生肉吗？”

　　没费多少劲就从麋鹿的后腿分出一块沾着一点血的红肉，Daniel转过头歪着脖子用眼神示意Eduardo，脸上又是以往那种漫不经心的表情。

　　Eduardo慢慢坐起来靠在身后盘结交错的根枝上，原始的本性和对食物的渴望让他忍不住舔了舔唇，唾液迅速地在嘴里分泌。可他又从没吃过没有煮熟的东西，Daniel的提议更像是个挑衅，而Eduardo意料之内地变得期待和兴奋，还有对未知的好奇。

　　Daniel手上都是鲜红的血，他走到Eduardo的旁边，饶有兴味地观察了下小家伙的反应，然后把那块还没有完全冻硬的肉凑到Eduardo的嘴边，有些突然的举动惹得Eduardo皱着眉往后缩了一点。

　　“没关系，吃吧，宝贝。”

　　Daniel低沉的嗓音诱惑Eduardo伸出舌尖舔了舔它，小狼崽试着露出尖牙从表面撕下一小块鹿肉，筋膜很轻易地就被咬碎，Eduardo边嚼边望着Daniel眨眨眼，一副乖乖地接受喂食的样子对Daniel很是受用。

　　冷冰冰的生肉并没有Eduardo想象的难吃，反而在饿到极点的状态下散发着极其诱人的血腥味，Daniel就把它举在手心里，等着此刻化身松鼠的小家伙一口一口地把肉给消灭掉，过程中Eduardo都没停止过用水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他。即使不止嘴唇，连脸蛋上都沾到了血迹，他的宝贝也是一副人畜无害的天真模样，像只善良且无辜的小鹿，有那么一瞬间Daniel的心底升起了一阵诡异的错觉，眼下的场景就是他在诱使Eduardo同类相食。

　　“好吃么？”

　　Eduardo艰难地点了点头。

　　在吞最后一口时Eduardo有点被噎到，Daniel用刚才给对方当了餐盘的手轻轻地在Eduardo的后背拍着，看着他的狼崽子被哽得脖子和脸都红了一大片，Daniel不仅嘴角，连眼角都透着无尽的笑意。

　　这时候的他觉得内心泛起的那股愉悦更加类似于一个父亲该有的，第一次把Eduardo当作狼人来养，见证了属于一只崽子吃下由他一个人捕捉来的猎物，Daniel感到了得意和骄傲。

　　小家伙应该没吃饱，在他怀里蹭了蹭又把脑袋抬起来，靠在Daniel的肩膀斜向上眼巴巴地望着他，小舌头也在嘴唇上舔来舔去。

　　这是在撒娇了，Daniel一眼就识破这个小崽子的心思。

　　“还要？”Daniel拨开Eduardo落在额头松松软软的头发，不小心碰到眼睛引起Eduardo长长的睫毛轻颤，划过Daniel手背的是小刷子一般的触感。

　　“饿。”Eduardo只回答了一个字，他的狼牙还没收起来，等待着撕咬更多的食物。

　　他看着Daniel仿佛自己是只需要更多投喂的宠物，而作为主人的Daniel自然不会拒绝这么可爱的小狗。Eduardo觉得自己爱上了这个味道，比以前Daniel喂他吃过的任何东西都要美味。

　　终于把那只可怜的小麋鹿拆分得差不多了之后，Eduardo胃部以外的其他器官的知觉渐渐被找了回来。

　　这下该Daniel伤脑筋了，因为Eduardo开始疼痛。

　　最先只是一点酸胀，Eduardo知道昨天Daniel弄进去了多少，Daniel结束的时候他都是有意识的。可慢慢地发展成了灼烧感，像是一团火焰在炙烤他的内脏，Eduardo几乎要站不稳。

　　眼见着刚才还好好的小崽子瞬间变得虚弱又羞赧，Daniel头疼到了极点。

　　趁着外面还有太阳，雪也停了，他觉得到了可以回家的时候。

　　“要抱还是背，小奶糖？”

　　Daniel不顾Eduardo的挣扎，在对方的唇角落下了一个大大的一亲吻，再戳了戳正跟他闹别扭的宝贝的脸蛋。

　　“还是要自己走？”年长的狼人故意绕到Eduardo的面前，双手环抱在胸前好整以暇地准备看他家狼崽子的笑话，语气轻佻得好像忘了自己正是那个罪魁祸首。

　　肉眼可见Eduardo小小的脸上鼓起两个腮帮子，明显被气得想咬那个得意的混蛋一口。他使劲站了起来，然后以同等的力道和速度摔进Daniel张开的臂弯里。

　　主动投怀送抱让Daniel发出了低沉的笑声，Eduardo此刻离他的心脏很近，有力的跳动传进紧贴的那只耳朵里，Eduardo这才突然意识到Daniel鲜活的生命，而仅仅在一天之前他还陷于危险，Eduardo对他的情况一无所知。

　　沉默下来的小家伙让Daniel收敛了笑容，他疑惑地低头，想拉开Eduardo环着他的腰的手看看对方的脸，却得到更紧的拥抱，和埋地更低的脑袋。

　　Daniel了然地吻了一下狼崽子茂密的发顶，然后趁机把对方抱了起来。

 

　　走出他们栖身了一夜的树洞，外面的阳光强烈到有些刺眼。Eduardo自觉地把手臂缠绕到Daniel的脖子上，牢固地霸占Daniel的怀抱。

　　“Dudu，你勒得太紧了，松开些。”Daniel感觉呼吸都变得吃力。

　　“那你把我摔下来怎么办？”Eduardo不情愿地放松了一点，同时手指在背后抓紧了Daniel的衣领。

　　“这没有任何帮助，小家伙，我喘不过气。”

　　Daniel无奈地停下脚步，垂下头盯着Eduardo的小鹿眼睛，犯事的那人一脸的茫然。他叹了口气，“抱了你二十多年，什么时候摔到过你？”

　　“可你受伤了。”Eduardo固执极了。

　　“你要是再不松手，就不止受伤这么简单了。”Daniel用托在Eduardo身下的一只手掐了掐对方的小屁股，总算让这个酷刑停止了下来。

　　他们又在路上乱七八糟地聊了很多，Eduardo不舒服，Daniel要让他转移注意，所以他第一次告诉了他他原本的姓氏。

　　“萨维林？”小家伙不再皱着脸忍疼，反而表现出了一点兴趣。

　　“是。”Daniel记得很清楚，关于Eduardo父亲，那头威风凛凛的头狼。他输在了年纪上，壮年时期早已不再，Daniel很轻松地就把他家小儿子抢到了手。

　　“可我还是不懂为什么要拿我抵一块领地，而你居然还同意……啊！”一小块积雪从树叶上掉下，砸到了Eduardo的鼻子。Eduardo的问句被打断，他赶紧把雪从鼻尖擦了掉。

　　“因为小狼崽子好吃啊，”Daniel张口就来，说谎时眼睛都不带眨，“一块地不值钱的。我那个时候经常又吃不饱。”历史总是由胜利者改写，他也刚好暂时没打算让Eduardo知道他才是主动挑战和抢人的那个。

　　Eduardo被骗得一愣一愣的，嘴巴都合不上了，半天也说不出一句话。

　　显然是相信了。小家伙有点郁闷，好一会儿才嗫嚅着问到，“那你干嘛又不吃了。”

　　Daniel憋笑很辛苦，但还是得继续编，“你叫得奶声奶气的，太可怜，我心软了，想养大再吃一样的。”

　　“……哦。”Eduardo不想跟他说话了，原来一直养着自己是为了吃掉。

　　“所以你要长胖一点，”Daniel作势颠了颠怀里轻飘飘的跟没重量似的的人，“才够我吃得饱。”

　　Eduardo狠狠地瞪了他一眼，连脸颊都染上一层粉色。

　　——做梦。Eduardo在心里说。

 

TBC


End file.
